


Wolf Treats

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [8]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bree is a Good Friend (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Eliza Zambie is a Good Friend, Gen, Werewolf Addison Wells, Werewolves Can't Have Chocolate, Wyatt Lykensen Just Wants Some Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Bree and her friends try to find a way for the werewolves to have certain foods without getting sick. Baking shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: Great Alpha AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Wolf Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This one is partially inspired by a conversation I had on Tumblr with nadiahilkerfan (aka mr-walkingrainbow.tumblr.com). I mentioned that Wyatt eating s'mores in Wolf Tales went against our stories about how werewolves can't have chocolate, and he said that it could have been a chocolate substitute. I remembered a real chocolate substitute called carob (had to google the name of it though), and then I thought of this story!  
> This is also partially a follow up to Bree's Best Friend, where Bree thinks of finding a way for Addison to have brownies without getting sick. (And I wrote that WAY before Wolf Tales came out! Weird coincidence, huh?)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bree was in the library, looking something up on her phone. She had mentioned to Addison earlier that day that she had an idea for making brownies safe for werewolves to eat.  
"Hey Bree," the cheerleader heard a familiar voice say, "What's up?"  
Bree looked up to see Eliza, about to sit down and use her laptop. "Oh, hi Eliza," she responded. "I'm just trying to figure out how to make something better for Addy and the other werewolves."  
"Cool, me too! I'm trying to convince all the school sports leagues to change what the trophies are made of."  
"That's a good idea, Addy can't hold a cheer trophy if it's silver. I'm just looking for a way that she can eat a brownie without getting sick."  
Eliza seemed intrigued by this. "That's a great idea, too! You know, Willa was JUST saying that she and Wyatt had always wanted to try s'mores. If you find something that they can use instead of chocolate, I bet the whole Pack would LOVE you!"  
"Well," the cheerleader told her friend, "it looks like there's something called carob we could try. It's what they use for fancy dog treats, and it looks safe for humans, too...."  
"There we go!" Eliza looked excited. "Now where can we get some?"  
"Give me a sec," Bree responded. She typed into a search bar, while Eliza turned back towards her laptop and started working on her own endeavor.  
After a few minutes, both girls looked away from their screens. "Okay," Eliza started, "I sent my prewritten emails to as many leagues as I could find. How's your carob search going?"  
"Well, I can only find the bar kind at online stores, so the s'mores are going to have to wait until we can get some ordered. But it looks like there's carob powder at the local health store! We can use that instead of chocolate for the brownies!"  
"Great! We'll go to the store after school. Want me to tell Willa about this, or should it be a surprise?"  
"Oh, you can tell her. I mean, I already told Addy I was looking for something like this." Then, Bree had an idea. "Hey, what if we all get together this weekend and bake the brownies? I'll call Addy, you call Willa, and we can all do something fun together!"  
"Plus, maybe we'll have the bars by then, so we could try s'mores too..." Eliza seemed to really like the idea. "Alright! Let's do it!"

(This is a line break.)

Addison was jumping up and down with excitement. "When are Willa and Eliza getting here so we can have brownies?"  
"They said they'd be here soon," Bree responded. "You're looking pretty impatient, Addy."  
"Can you blame me? I haven't had brownies since I put on the moonstone necklace!"  
DING-DONG!  
That was Bree's doorbell. "That must be them now," the cheerleader told her friend, and went to open the door. And indeed, there was Eliza and Willa ... and Wyatt?  
"My brother insisted on coming," Willa explained.  
"You guys mentioned s'mores that I can actually eat!" Wyatt said. "Why would I NOT come?"  
"It's fine," Bree ensured her guests. "You're welcome to stay and bake with us, Wyatt. We're doing brownies first, then s'mores afterwards. I've already got everything for the brownies out in the kitchen. Let's go!"  
"This is going to be fun!" Addison exclaimed.  
"And delicious!" Wyatt added.  
"Oh, by the way, Eliza," Bree asked as they made their way to the kitchen, "how's your trophy thing going?"  
"Pretty good," the zombie girl answered. "A lot of the leagues already got back to me about it. Most of them are willing to change the trophies, but others are being really stubborn. And even some of the leagues that agreed to change it are stuck on what they should use instead of silver."  
"Don't use nickel," Addison told her. "Mom's allergic, and so are some other people I know, so we'd just be giving someone else the problem we're trying to avoid."  
"I hadn't thought of that, actually. Thanks for the tip."  
Then everyone entered the kitchen. Several ingredients and baking supplies were laid out on the counter. And a big bag of carob powder was front and center.  
"It occurs to me," Willa then said, "that I have no clue what we're actually supposed to do with all this."  
"... I should have thought of that," replied Bree, who was only just now remembering that the Lykensen twins quite literally lived in a cave, and probably didn't have an oven. "Don't worry, though. I've made brownies with my mom a bunch of times. It's not that hard!"

(Line break again.)

"Okay, everyone," Bree announced, placing some papers on the counter. "I printed out the recipe, so everyone knows what we need to do. I've also gathered all of the ingredients and other supplies, with extras in case something goes wrong."  
"I'll preheat the oven," said Eliza, quickly looking at the recipe to see what temperature she needed to set the oven to. "350, huh? Got it!"  
"Next it says to, uh, _grease and flour the pan_ ," Willa read. "Whatever that means."  
"Oh, that's easy," said Bree, passing the werewolf a square pan, along with a spray can of baking grease and a bag of flour. "You just have to coat the inside of this pan with these. Use what's in the spray can first, then what's in the bag, okay?" Then, the cheerleader turned to Wyatt and instructed, "you can be the one that stirs up the ingredients together."  
"What do I do then?" Addison asked.  
You can get the ingredients measured. But first, how about you melt the butter in the microwave?"  
POOMF!  
Everyone looked towards the sound, and saw Willa covered in flour. Clearly, she had been having difficulties with the bag.  
Wyatt burst out laughing at the sight. "Oh my gosh, sis," he said between chuckles, "there's so much white stuff in your hair, you look like the Great Alpha!" About a second later, he seemed to remember that said figure was in the room with them. "Uhh..."  
"You're fine, Wyatt," Addison assured him, letting out a few giggles of her own. "Honestly, I might have said it if you hadn't."  
"And this," stated Bree, grabbing another bag of flour, "is why I got extras."  
"Come on, Willa," Eliza said, finding a towel. "I'll help you clean yourself up, and then we can try again, okay?"  
"... Okay," replied the somewhat embarrassed wolf, walking out of the kitchen with her girlfriend.

(Another line break.)

After Willa was flour free, she went back to preparing the baking pan. Addison, who had already melted the butter while Willa and Eliza were gone, began measuring ingredients and passing them to Wyatt, who put them in the bowl he had been given and stirred them together with a wooden spoon.  
Eliza had assigned herself to putting away the ingredients when Addison and Wyatt were done with them. She had just put away a carton of eggs when she passed Wyatt's bowl, looked inside, and started laughing. This got Addison's attention, and when the white haired girl looked inside the bowl, she started laughing too.  
"What?" Wyatt asked the girls. "Why are you laughing? What's going on?"  
Bree decided to see what all the fuss was about. She walked up to Wyatt, and looked inside the bowl. And she quickly had to stifle a laugh herself.  
On top of the mixed ingredients were two whole, unbroken eggs, just sitting there.  
"Bree," the wolf boy said, "since you're the only one not laughing, could you maybe tell me what's up?"  
"You're - heh - you're supposed to break the eggs," the cheerleader explained.  
"Oh, that does make more sense," he replied. Then, he lifted up his wooden spoon, clearly about to smash the eggs with it.  
"No no no no no no no!" Bree responded quickly, grabbing the spoon and pulling it out of Wyatt's hand. "I _meant_ ," she elaborated, setting the spoon down and grabbing one of the eggs out of the bowl, "that you're supposed to crack the eggs on the edge of the bowl, and then pull open the shell so the insides go into the batter." She demonstrated as she said this, and then passed the other egg to Wyatt. "Now you try!"  
Wyatt nervously tapped his egg on the edge of the bowl. When it didn't work, he tried again, a little harder this time, and smiled when he saw a crack in the shell. Then, he put his fingernails (claws?) into the crack, like Bree had shown him, and slowly pulled the shell apart. The inside of the egg fell into the bowl. "I did it!" Wyatt exclaimed proudly.  
"Yes you did! Good job, Wyatt!" It really was pretty good, especially for his first time doing it. "Now, you see the yellow part? That tends to stay together like that, so we break it apart with the spoon. I think you've got it from there."  
Then Bree walked away, as Wyatt started breaking the egg yolk and mixing it into the batter.

(Yet another line break.)

"Why," asked Willa, "do I need to put those on my hands?"  
"Because the inside of the oven is hot," Eliza explained, "and if you touch something in there by accident when you're putting the brownies in, you could get hurt. The oven mitts keep you from touching anything with your bare hands." The zombie handed her girlfriend the oven mitts in question.  
"But do they have to be so ... PINK?"  
"Sorry, Willa," replied Bree, "but that's the only color I have."  
"If we end up doing this again," Willa grumbled, begrudgingly putting on the pink oven mitts, "I'm getting my own pair of these things." Then, the werewolf grabbed the pan, now full of brownie batter, and placed it in the oven.  
Addison set the timer on the oven. "Now we just have to wait half an hour," she said happily, "and then we can have some brownies!"  
"Once they cool, anyway," Bree told her friend. "I don't want you burning your mouth on these."  
"Is it weird," Wyatt asked, still holding his batter covered wooden spoon, "that I want to put this in my mouth now?"  
"Trust me," Eliza assured him, "everyone does after their first time baking."  
"But I would prefer if you didn't do that," Addison stated, sliding the spoon out of Wyatt's grip. "Even if Bree and Eliza are right about the carob, there's still raw eggs and flour on this, and it's not good to eat that stuff uncooked."  
"Aw, come on, Addy!" Bree said. "I always used to lick the spoon when I was baking with my mom, and I'm fine!"  
"No! We are not licking anything, and that's final!"  
Wyatt then coughed twice, seemingly to clear his throat, but Bree couldn't help but think that the coughs sounded a lot like the words "Alpha" and "mom".  
Addison seemed to hear it, too, and shot the wolf boy a look. "Really?"  
"What?" Wyatt said, somewhat unconvincingly. "I just cleared my throat!"

(There's a lot of line breaks, huh?)

"So," said Willa, staring at the brownies she had just pulled out of the oven, "which one of us is gonna try to eat it first? To see if it really is safe for us, I mean."  
"Didn't Bree say that it would be too hot to eat for a while?" Wyatt pointed out.  
"Which gives us time to decide," came his sister's response.  
"I'll do it," stated Addison. "I mean, the whole reason we're doing this is because Bree wanted me to have a brownie, right? Plus, I already know what they're supposed to taste like, so I'll be able to tell if it's really the same as a regular brownie."  
"You're sure about this, Addy?" Bree couldn't help but ask. "I know this was my idea and all, but I don't want you getting sick because of me-"  
"Bree," the white haired werewolf interrupted, grabbing her best friend's hand to calm her down, "I'll be fine. I trust that your idea will work."  
"Hey, I hate to butt in on your moment," Eliza said, walking up to the four friends, "but is there something we can do while we wait for the brownies to cool? As amusing as it was to see a human and three werewolves try to give each other makeovers while the oven was doing its job, I would prefer not getting wrapped up in that chaos again."  
"I guess we could watch TV," Bree replied. "I have season one of Palace on DVD, if anyone's interested-"  
"Wait, YOU watch Palace?" Eliza seemed surprised, but also very pleased. "I love that show! I didn't think you'd be into that stuff-"  
"What the heck are you two talking about?" Willa asked.  
Eliza began to explain. "Oh, it's this crime show about a writer named Patricia Palace, and she meets this detective named Chris Coulson, and she tags along with his investigations to get ideas for stories-"  
"Wait," Wyatt interrupted, "what's a crime show?"  
Bree grinned widely and said, "Oh, looks like you two are in for more treats than just the food kind today!"

(I'm running out of line break phrases!)

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Willa said after the first episode, Roses for the Funeral, was over.  
"Yeah!" Wyatt agreed. "I loved when Patricia gave Chris a copy of her new book, and then after she left, he realized that she took some papers from the case with her! His face was priceless!"  
"I don't watch crime stuff a lot," Addison said, "but this is something I'd see another episode of."  
"Glad you all liked it," replied Eliza, "but I think the brownies are cool by now."  
"OH RIGHT THE BROWNIES!" Bree was enjoying the show so much, she had forgotten why everyone was here in the first place! She and her friends went back to the kitchen. Then, the cheerleader grabbed a knife and started cutting the brownies into squares.  
"Remember," said Addison, "I get the first piece!"  
"Real quick though," Eliza stated, as Bree put Addison's brownie on a small paper plate, "on the off chance this doesn't work, how long will it take to, uh...."  
"Make her sick? It should happen pretty quickly," Willa replied. "About a minute or two."  
"Guys," the white haired werewolf assured her friends, "I'll be fine! Just let me eat my brownie already!" Then, she picked up the plate, grabbed a fork, and took a bite.  
And her face lit up with pure joy! "Oh my goodness, this is AMAZING!" Addison exclaimed, after swallowing of course. "It really is just like how I remember! Thank you SO MUCH, Bree! You too, Eliza!"  
So the taste was good! And Bree didn't see anything bad happening.... It really looked like the carob was working!  
"Way to go, Bree," Eliza congratulated her friend. "Okay, looks like everyone can dig in!"  
Wyatt quickly obliged, grabbing a brownie with his bare hands and biting into the treat. Willa was a bit more civilized, taking a plate and fork, but she was still clearly enjoying the brownie.  
"Remember to save some room for s'mores, everyone!" Bree reminded the group. "There's some sticks and carob bars by the mantle already, and I'm going to grab some graham crackers, and marshmallows to toast over the ... wait...." How was Bree only just now realizing that she had invited a ZOMBIE to toast marshmallows over a FIRE? "Oh, my gosh, Eliza, I completely forgot-"  
"Hey, I'm going to be okay," Eliza claimed, though she seemed a little nervous. "I think so, anyway..."  
"And if you're not," Willa said between bites, "then you and I can sit this one out."  
"What? No! I'm not going to make you miss out on s'mores!"  
"She doesn't have to miss out on EATING s'mores," Wyatt stated (with his mouth full). "And neither do you! I can just make a bunch of extras, and bring some to you guys later!"  
"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Wyatt," Addison instructed the wolf boy. (He coughed again after she said that, but she seemed to ignore it this time.) "But that's a really sweet offer! And a great idea, in case Eliza really can't handle being so close to the fireplace!"  
Eliza seemed embarrassed with all the attention she was getting. "Seriously, you guys, I can handle this! Probably. And shouldn't we at least finish the brownies first, before we get all worked up over the s'mores?"  
But Bree could tell, the zombie girl was flattered that her friends would go to so much trouble for her sake.

(Line break one more time. Finally!)

As it turned out, Eliza could handle the fireplace, but only for a few minutes at a time. She and Willa kept going back to the kitchen because Eliza was getting overwhelmed. But, the both of them did manage to toast a few marshmallows and put them into s'mores.  
Wyatt was clearly enjoying himself. "Oh my goodness, this is even better than I thought it would be!" (Bree noted, to her amusement, that he had waited until after he swallowed to say that this time.) "Hey, do you have any more of those bars, Bree? I think this stuff would be perfect for the Fire Pit tomorrow!"  
"Fire Pit?" Bree hadn't heard anything about a fire pit.  
"Werewolf rite of passage," Willa explained, having recently returned from the kitchen. "Tomorrow is Addy's first time going."  
"I'm so excited!" Addison was grinning from ear to ear. "Apparently, the Pack are gonna tell me some really cool werewolf stories!"  
"Cooler than the one about you?" Eliza asked, trying to toast another marshmallow and seemingly using the conversation to distract herself.  
Wyatt snickered and said, "Oh, I'd tell you right now if I could, but some of them are werewolf secrets, so...." He trailed off, and tried to get some carob and marshmallow off of his ... everything. How had he even gotten that messy?  
"Are you going to end up looking like that every time you make s'mores?" Addison asked her friend. "Do we need to invest in wet wipes?"  
"What are wet wipes?" Willa replied.  
"As for Wyatt's question," Bree said, "you can absolutely take the leftover carob bars with you for your fire pit tomorrow. And I think I'm gonna talk to some stores about selling carob bars, so you guys can have stuff like this whenever you want!"  
"Want some help?" Eliza asked. "Because I have some experience convincing people to change things around."  
"Sure!" Bree was so happy. She had a great day with her friends. She had bonded with them over baking, and TV shows, and making plans.  
But most importantly, she had really helped her friends out.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> (If you don't live in the US and are confused about the temperature thing, 350 Fahrenheit is about 175 Celsius.)  
> So, what do you think of the story? Did you like it? Do you have other ideas for stories in this universe? Feel free to comment about it, or talk to me on Tumblr! (whatevenisyourdeal.tumblr.com)  
> See you next story!


End file.
